La Adopción de Harry
by Vampiresa-Arwen
Summary: La trama de la historia son los sentimientos que comienza a sentir Harry al ser adoptado por la persona menos esperada. Él comienza a sentir nuevas emociones de aventura, amor, ilusiones, desiluciones, en su plena adolescencia problemas y felicidades... c
1. Default Chapter

**LA ADOPCIÓN DE HARRY**

**CAPÍTULO I:**

"**La carta de Dumblendore"**

Todo comenzó el trágico día de la muerte de Sirius... Harry tenía que pasar las vacaciones con sus tíos para renovar el conjuro que pesaba sobre él, pero no sabía la sorpresa que se llevaría un mes después.

Volviendo a la noche de la muerte de Sirius... Alguien se empezó a despertar por las noches recordando que talvez unas palabras pudieron haber evitado todos esos acontecimientos, y que murió sin poder dejar las hostilidades igual que James.

Tal vez fuera que la falta de sueño lo abrumara, que se tomara en serio lo de que pudo haberlo evitado, o simplemente fuera el hecho de que estaba casi borracho cuando tomo la decisión, la cosa es que lo hizo...

-Dumblendore, que tengo que hacer para llevarme a ese mocoso presumido a mi casa.

¿Estas seguro?? - claro eso es lo que debí hacer desde que metieron a Sirius en Askaban.

Las vacaciones de Harry no habían sido muy apacibles, por primera vez desde que conocía a tío Vernon, este se preocupaba por sus "amistades" (no paraba de preguntar cuando se iría con su amigo pelirrojo) y vivía nervioso fisgando por la ventana, seguramente por lo informado por Dumbledore en la carta que les mando sobre el regreso de Voldemort ( aunque aún le decía Lord voldicosa).

Sin embargo una mañana mientras estaba en el jardín sintió un picotazo, pero no hizo caso pero luego siguió otro más fuerte y se dio cuenta que era una lechuza cárabo, se extrañó pues no pensó que Ron respondería tan pronto... pero la lechuza, la cual traía una carta de Dumbledore, lo dejó intrigado por una semana:

"Iré el próximo domingo a casa de tus tíos, 5:00 pm, está listo con tus cosas, iré con tu nuevo tutor de los próximos dos meses."

_Atte._

_Dumbledore._

Más que intrigado, estaba muy ansioso por saberlo; le rondaban en la cabeza miles, millones de preguntas y la más importante ¿Quién?

Esto fue el lunes, así que se la pasó muy distraído los siguientes días, en especial cuando iba a tomar el té donde la señora Figg que se sintió muy ofendida cuando estuvo hablando mas de una hora de la muerte de Toffty y Harry vagamente contestó: me alegro.

Inmediatamente después de la vuelta de Hedwig, la envió nuevamente con la siguiente nota:

_Ron, Hermione:_

_Dumblendore me envió una carta, tendré un nuevo tutor para los próximos dos meses, me pregunto quien Serra la verdad es que no tengo ni idea; lo conoceré el domingo._

Harry. 

_P.D. ¿Siguen peleando por lo de las tareas de verano?_

Cuando Harry informó a sus tíos sobre la carta de Dumblendore, el tío Vernon no pudo ocultar su alegría y sugirió por primera vez en su vida hacer una fiesta en honor a eso.

Así que el domingo a las 5 menos ¼ los tres Dursley con sus mejores galas y Harry estaban sentados en la quirúrgicamente limpia sala; y el baúl de Harry con sus cosas estaba en el recibidor; a las 5 o'clock sonó el timbre de la puerta y tío Vernon prácticamente fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

CAPÍTULO II "El Umbral" 

-Buenas tardes – dijo una voz cortante y seca

-Buenas tardes - dijo amablemente tío Vernon (x primera vez en su vida)

-Buenas tardes Sr. Dursley. – dijo una voz amigable- ¿Gusta un caramelo de Limón?

La expresión del Tío Vernon en ese momento era realmente indescriptible y que decirse de la expresión de Dudley y mucho menos la de tía Petunia, Harry apenas pudo contener la risa y le pareció ver a Dumblendore guiñarle un ojo...

Harry olvidó por un momento de su tutor, pero luego reparó en la figura que surgía detrás de Dumblendore. No la distinguía muy bien al principio y en unos segundos comenzó a darle una cierta familiaridad esa extraña figura. Era Snape, como los Dursley habían quedado sin habla, y preguntándose que Diablos hacía Snape ahí y porqué no había venido su nuevo tutor, los invitó a pasar...

¿Que tal Harry?... ¿Cómo haz pasado tus vacaciones hasta ahora?- dijo Dumblendore

Como siempre.. usted ya sabe... la misma rutina...Pero usted dígame.. ¿Qué noticias tiene de Voldemort?

En ese momento Tío Vernon puso una cara de Horror y Dudley se comenzó a agarrarse el trasero, pero la expresión de Tía Petunia era muy extraña.. era una mezcla de temor y pena...

Hasta el momento solo sabemos que se está recuperando, espero tener más información en el futuro... bueno Harry tengo q presentarte a tu nuevo tutor..

¿ En dónde esta?- dijo Harry exitado

Soy yo Potter... Severus Snape

En un primer momento.. Harry pensó al principio que era una broma de mal gusto, es que simplemente no había fuerza humana que lograra que Snape lo adoptara pero la expresión de los dos era tan seria que después de unos segundos Harry comprendió que no se trataba de ninguna broma; puso una expresión de horror y desagrado... ese verano iba a ser peor que todos los veranos con los Dursley juntos... con solo la idea de imaginarse tareas de pociones y de tener todo el verano restante la maldita presencia de Snape junto a él le resultaba repulsivo... pero a la vez miles de preguntas se formaban en su cerebro: ¿Por qué Snape lo adoptaría? Siempre le había demostrado quererlo como a un excregruto de cola explosiva.

-Bueno Potter.. espero q estés listo como decía en la carta, es hora de irnos- dijo Snape.

Harry estaba tan aturdido que no atinaba a coordinar sus movimientos y tropezó con el mueble, pero sabía que no debía discutir ni hacer ningún comentario ya habría tiempo para eso después.

Arrastró sus cosas hacia el umbral de la puerta mientras Dumblendore y Snape se despedían de los Dursley, ya en la puerta Dumblendore le hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara...

Se que esto para ti debe parecer una especie de broma... pero, es la realidad Harry desde ahora Snape va a ser tu tutor y deberás respetarlo... además no va a ser tan difícil, tu eres un excelente chico y él tiene buen corazón en el fondo... vamos, q tenemos q irnos ya! El tiempo vuela

Luego veremos si tienes que regresar una temporada con los Dursley el próximo verano.

La expresión de los Dursley que era de profunda alegría, se transformo al compás de las palabras pronunciadas por Dumblendore en una inmensa ira, lo podía notar por el color de sus rostros.

Harry siempre tuvo curiosidad de saber como Dumblendore se trasladaba pero este solo pronunció algunas palabras las cuales Harry no comprendía, hubo un destello de luz e inmediatamente se encontró en una casa un poco tétrica, antigua pero acogible... vio a Snape sentado en un sillón verde oscuro y a Dumblendore fumando su pipa...

Los dos les dijeron a coro... Bienvenido a: "El umbral".


	2. Capitulo II

CAPÍTULO II "El Umbral" 

-Buenas tardes – dijo una voz cortante y seca

-Buenas tardes - dijo amablemente tío Vernon (x primera vez en su vida)

-Buenas tardes Sr. Dursley. – dijo una voz amigable- ¿Gusta un caramelo de Limón?

La expresión del Tío Vernon en ese momento era realmente indescriptible y que decirse de la expresión de Dudley y mucho menos la de tía Petunia, Harry apenas pudo contener la risa y le pareció ver a Dumblendore guiñarle un ojo...

Harry olvidó por un momento de su tutor, pero luego reparó en la figura que surgía detrás de Dumblendore. No la distinguía muy bien al principio y en unos segundos comenzó a darle una cierta familiaridad esa extraña figura. Era Snape, como los Dursley habían quedado sin habla, y preguntándose que Diablos hacía Snape ahí y porqué no había venido su nuevo tutor, los invitó a pasar...

¿Que tal Harry?... ¿Cómo haz pasado tus vacaciones hasta ahora?- dijo Dumblendore

Como siempre.. usted ya sabe... la misma rutina...Pero usted dígame.. ¿Qué noticias tiene de Voldemort?

En ese momento Tío Vernon puso una cara de Horror y Dudley se comenzó a agarrarse el trasero, pero la expresión de Tía Petunia era muy extraña.. era una mezcla de temor y pena...

Hasta el momento solo sabemos que se está recuperando, espero tener más información en el futuro... bueno Harry tengo q presentarte a tu nuevo tutor..

¿ En dónde esta?- dijo Harry exitado

Soy yo Potter... Severus Snape

En un primer momento.. Harry pensó al principio que era una broma de mal gusto, es que simplemente no había fuerza humana que lograra que Snape lo adoptara pero la expresión de los dos era tan seria que después de unos segundos Harry comprendió que no se trataba de ninguna broma; puso una expresión de horror y desagrado... ese verano iba a ser peor que todos los veranos con los Dursley juntos... con solo la idea de imaginarse tareas de pociones y de tener todo el verano restante la maldita presencia de Snape junto a él le resultaba repulsivo... pero a la vez miles de preguntas se formaban en su cerebro: ¿Por qué Snape lo adoptaría? Siempre le había demostrado quererlo como a un excregruto de cola explosiva.

-Bueno Potter.. espero q estés listo como decía en la carta, es hora de irnos- dijo Snape.

Harry estaba tan aturdido que no atinaba a coordinar sus movimientos y tropezó con el mueble, pero sabía que no debía discutir ni hacer ningún comentario ya habría tiempo para eso después.

Arrastró sus cosas hacia el umbral de la puerta mientras Dumblendore y Snape se despedían de los Dursley, ya en la puerta Dumblendore le hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara...

Se que esto para ti debe parecer una especie de broma... pero, es la realidad Harry desde ahora Snape va a ser tu tutor y deberás respetarlo... además no va a ser tan difícil, tu eres un excelente chico y él tiene buen corazón en el fondo... vamos, q tenemos q irnos ya! El tiempo vuela

Luego veremos si tienes que regresar una temporada con los Dursley el próximo verano.

La expresión de los Dursley que era de profunda alegría, se transformo al compás de las palabras pronunciadas por Dumblendore en una inmensa ira, lo podía notar por el color de sus rostros.

Harry siempre tuvo curiosidad de saber como Dumblendore se trasladaba pero este solo pronunció algunas palabras las cuales Harry no comprendía, hubo un destello de luz e inmediatamente se encontró en una casa un poco tétrica, antigua pero acogible... vio a Snape sentado en un sillón verde oscuro y a Dumblendore fumando su pipa...

Los dos les dijeron a coro... Bienvenido a: "El umbral".


	3. Capitulo III

CAPÍTULO III Preguntas sin Responder y un nuevo amor a la vista 

Muy bien Potter, te explicaré ciertas reglas que hay en mi casa – dijo Snape- primero si quieres escribir a tus amigos me darás las cartas a mi o a Dumblendore que vendrá a visitarte de vez en cuando, sabes que mi trabajo con el Sr. Oscuro a decaído y ... ya no me tiene confianza así que te quedarás aquí oculto, tenemos sospechas de que ha descubierto que la orden funciona en la casa de Sirius, así que no puedes ir para allá y de todas formas tenias que irte de la casa de los muggles, podría haber un ataque y no podemos desperdiciar a tantos hombres cuidándote.

La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino... no sabía que decir, su mente se había quedado en blanco, esas reglas eran mejores de las q pudo pensar pero.. q Voldemort sabía en dónde se reunía la orden del Fénix.. como? Quien le hubiera dicho? Y desde cuándo sabia!

-Potter! Potter estas ahí??- dijo Snape confundido..

- Ah si si – dijo Harry aturdido

Sígueme por aquí... Potter espero q tu estancia sea de tu ,parece q esta ultima palabra le resulto difícil pronunciar, agr..ad..o. Y para q veas que no voy a ser un profesor para ti sino un "tutor" te llamare Harry.. así entablamos una relación de tutor y adoptado... si tienes alguna pregunta uhum hazla no mas Pot.. Harry.

Snape lo llevo por una gran escalera.. Harry voltió para porder hablar con Dumblendore pero ya no estaba.. se había ido sin que Harry pudiera preguntarle todas sus dudas.. en el momento en el que el se preguntaba como Dumblendore pudo haber desparecido de la nada Snape le dijo- Esta es tu habitación...

Harry se quedo impresionado.. el se imaginaba una habitación mohienta pero nunca pensó ver una habitación tan.. tan propia de el, con imágenes movibles de quidditch, con fotos de su madre, se preguntó como las consiguió Snape, con un cubrecama con la casa de Gryffindor y muchas cosas variadas de la casa de Gryffindor.

Bueno- dijo Snape- te dejo para que te pongas cómodo Harry, ah.. y esto de que soy tu tutor ni una palabra.. en el colegio tendremos una relación de profesor a alumno, amenos que necesites mi apoyo en alguna cosa de tu ser propio, pero ni sueñes con materias ni nada por el estilo. Estas avisado! Y tus amiguitos.. bueno lo he pensado... y pueden venir una semana NADA MAS pero TU no puedes salir, eso que si Dumblendore no hubiera dicho nada no los hubiera dejas, pero en fin.. te espero a las siete en punto en la cena.. va a venir Dumblendore. El pensó que tendrías muchas dudas al respecto. Hasta la cena Po..Harry...

Así que Harry decidió desempacar y sin que el se hubiera dado cuenta eran un cuarto para las ocho.. cuando de pronto sono el timbre de la puerta. Al instante Harry salto de su cama y fue corriendo rápidamente las escaleras... y al bajar se quedó como petrificado al ver una bella joven, muy bella con pelo cedoso y buena figura. En ese momento Harry sabía que la conocía de algún lugar pero no se acordaba quien era hasta que esta joven corrio hacia el y le dio un tremendo abrazo:

Harry soy yo Hermione!

Harry había quedado en shock pero después de unos segundos de contemplarla como un baboso dijo

-Hermione, que bella q estas! Como haz estado?

-Lo mismo digo de ti Harry cada dia te veo mucho mejor- estaba ruborizada

-Como hiciste lo del pelo?xD-dijo Harry en tono burlón

-Tu siempre con tus comentarios indebidos no?. Para tu información me quedo aquí todo el verano, ya que mis padres estan en una conferencia mundial del diente y ron con su familia han ido todas las vacaciones a visitar a Bill. Pero... cuando me dijieron quien era tu tutor casi me desmayo de la impresión! Snape? Demasiada presión para ti Harry

-Aunque no lo creas se esta portando mejor de lo q me imaginaba y deberías ver mi cuarto... esta magnífico, con razón veia otra habitación después de la mía, tipo de mujer, con florcitas y todas esas cosas...

-Pero como va a saber Snape que iba a venir, si Dumblendore me dijo q no le había dicho, que era una sorpresa, así el no se iba a negar. Y a q no me crees esta.. fui a la casa de Dumblendore! Es preciosa de ahí t cuento pero ahora vamos! Q Dumblendore vino para responder tus preguntas

Así que los dos se dirijieron juntos al comedor, Harry estaba soprendido por la belleza q trasmitia su amiga, esa pequeña de dientes grandes con pelo revoltoso se había convertido en toda una adolescente y definitivamente Harry, sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, ya no la miraba con ojos de amiga, la miraba con otros ojos.

-Harry! Estas ahí? Estas ahí?

-Si si! Perdon estaba concentrado en otras cosas...

-Ajap si seguro estabas pensando en mi! NO? Jjajajajjajajajaja

-SI.. seguro mucho mucho

Pero lo que había dicho Hermione si era verdad, cuando llegaron al comedor vió sentado a Dumblendore, sin mas preámbulos Harry se sento al frente de este y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué Snape?

-Porque el me lo pidió, se sentía muy mal y penso q la unica manera de sobreponer su falta era siendo tu tutor.

-¿Y sirius esta muerto completamente?

- Esa pregunta no te la podría contestar, ya que no tengo la mas mínima idea, pero tenog el presentimiento de que no esta muerto completamente.

-¿ Hermione.. se va a quedar todo el verano?

-Si Harry.. pero ten cuidado me di cuenta como la mirabas- y en ese instante Dumblendore le guiño un ojo y Hermione los interrumpió:

-Que hablan de mi he??- Y todos juntos se rieron

La cena fue deliciosa, y Snape había traido cerveza de Mantequilla, Snape estaba raro, estaba viendo muy raro a Hermione, como si le recordara a alguien. Estuvieron buen rato hablando con Hermione y Dumblendore después de comer, hasta q Dumblendore dijo q se tenía q ir.

Snape les dijo (a Harry y a Hermione) que se tenían que ir a dormir y que por esta semana Hermione iba a dormir en la cama de Harry ya que tenía que arreglar ese cuarto y como era la cama bien extensa entraban dos. Harry se ruborizó un poco y de Hermione ni que hablar, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Harry Voltéate!

Anda al baño Hermione

No puedo! Esta cerrado con llave y no me voy a ir fuera del cuarto a cambiarme no?

Weno pero tu tmpc mires ya??

Esta bien, como si quisiera Harry...

Hermione comenzó a cambiarse, y Harry no soporto la tentación de mirar, así que dijo q iba a salir afuer un rato, cogio su capa invisible y volvió a entrar a la habitación pero con la capa puesta. Hermione se estaba cambiando cuando dijo:

-¿Quién esta ahí? Hay alguien ahí? Como no esucho respuesta prosiguió... Harry veia sus delicada manos pasar por su polo a punto de sacárselo cuando... HARRY YA TE VI!

-Que?????? Dijo Harry n voz alta

-TE ATRAPE! Que tratabas d hacer HA???

Yo............


	4. cap 4

Capítulo IV 

El beso

-Yo uhum no nada- dijo Harry ruborizado

-Harry no voy a permitir que hagas lo mismo otra vez.. con sólo imaginarme lo que habría pasado

-¿que habria pasado Hermione?

Harry se le acerco lentamente, se sento al costado de ella y le formulo la misma pregunta...:

-¿Qué habría pasado Hermi?

Cada vez mas cerca... labio con labio y Hermione sin respuesta alguna, los dos estaban cerrando los ojos y en el momento en el cual estuvieron cara a cara Hermione dijo: Nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir Harry- Y le dio un beso en la frente

Harry se quedo con las ansias de besar esos labios tan tiernos... necesitaba sentirla, besarla, pero después de un momento fue a su cama, y le dijo:

-Hermione.. estas despierta?

-Sí- respondió ella... que quieres Harry

-Que me digas que hubiera pasado..- Hermione volteó lo miró y lo abrazó fuerte. –En verdad quieres saber que hubiera pasado?

-SI por favor quiero saberlo!

Hermione se le acercó lentamente, lo acarició en la cara y estaban a punto de besarse cuando Tocaron la puerta, Harry no quiso abrir y le dijo; No habras, quiero quedarme así contigo.- Harry esto no puede ser! Voy a abrir la puerta...

Srita Granger, le deseo buenas noches y a Harry tb. Hasta mañana.

Gracias Snape..- por favor digame Severus, pero solo por el verano

-Gracias lo tendré en cuenta! (raro no?)

Harry cerró la puerta, la cogió por la cintura y la trató de besar, pero Hermione lo esquivo y le dijo: Harry no puede ser, pero por lo que veo no te vas a detener hasta q lo consigas no? (dijo riendo) lo acarició nuevamente y le dio un beso suave y lindo. Harry aprovechándose de la situación la cogió de tal manera que Hermione no podía escapar, Harry la volió a besar mas apasionadamente. Hermione, al principio, se negaba a besarlo; pero a medida que trataba de escapar de los dulces besos de su amigo, fue entrando en una utopía imensa, una sensación de pasión y amor y no le quedo de otra que seguir el beso Harry la dirijió hasta la cama la arrecosto suavemente y es ahí cuando Hermione reaccionó: QUE TE HAZ CREIDO HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS! QUE PUEDES VENIR A B.... – Harry la volvió a besar, esta vez, on hubo resistimiento alguno, Hermione solo se dejo llevar hasta un momento en el cual Harry le dijo: Hasta mañana Hermi, dulces sueños, gracias por los besos tan dulces, los necesitaba....

A la mañan siguiente fue como sino pasara nada, al parecer Hermione había soñado, ya que al momento de que ella trató de acercarse a Harry de una manera comprometedora, Harry le pregunto que trataba de hacer, Hermione quedó como petrificada al ver la reacción de su amigo, pero tuvo la impresión de que en la comida, cuando trataban de servirse el almuerzo( ya q snape habia salido todo el día dejándoles una nota que decía que se preparasen el almuerzo y la cena y q iba a volver en dos días y que hicieran lo mismo los días restantes) Harry se le acerco a ella pasando sus manos por su cintura y acercándose "demasiado" a su delicada fez, el corazon de Hermione decía que lo besara, pero al parecer Harry no tenía esa intención, ya que le dijo - perdon por poco y me caigo! Vamos a comer!!!!!!!

Hermione se sentía atónita y confundida, era que en verdad eso había sucedido o solo era un sueño, y si lo fuera x q piensa en Harry.... Mientras en la mente de Harry pasaban como recuerdos gratos los dulces besos de Hermione que pasaban por su boca como un dulce inigualable, y el porque no se atrevía a decirle que todo lo q había pasado anoche cambiaba su forma de mirarla de quererla de contemplarla y que tenía muchas ganas de besarla y tocarla de sentirla. Pero el pensó que a esas horas ella debió haber pensado q todo era un sueño de ella y que simplemente solo estaba en su mente. Decidió que esa misma noche iba a hacer lo mismo y que mañana en la mañana iba a seguir como hoy y así todas las noches, total ella iba a pensar q todo era un sueño y se iba a entregar completa a el (no piensen mal xD) y no iba a estar tensa ni iba a tener dudas, para ella era solo un sueño...


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo V

¿Sueño o Realidad?

Esa noche Hermione había decidido encarar a Harry y decirle si era sueño o realidad.. Y Harry estaba preparado para sobrepasar los límites con ella (xD no piensen mal xD). Hermione estaba sentada leyendo el libro que hierbas mágicas cuando Harry estaba caminando silenciosamente por detrás, sorpresivamente la abraza y le da un lindo y suave beso... Hermione se sobresaltó y le dijo: -Harry que te pasa? Y este le dijo- Tranquila esto es solo un sueño... Hermione a escuchar esto se sintió tan aliviada... y se acerco a Harry y lo abrazó.. esta le dijo: Harry te amo, cuando t vi en las escaleras hace una semana estabas tan irresistible, tenía ganas d tenerte así..

-Hermione... yo... yo yo yo uhum (dijo balbuceando) yo este..

-Shhh.. (le calle Hermione) disfruta de este sueño, de este sueño que tengo.. – y lo beso apasionadamente. Harry siguió el juego, la cogió de la cintura y con un movimiento suave la hecho al sofá... cuando en eso... TIN TONNNNNNNN el timbre de el "umbral" sonaba... y fue en ese entonces que Hermione reaccionó pero cuando voltió Harry no estaba...

Harry estaba escondido debajo de su capa (inteligente el chico no? XD) mirándola fijamente, mirándola d como se quedaba atónita. Así que decidió ir ecaleras arriba y bajar como si no hubiera pasado nada, abrir la puerta y weno en fin...

Harry bajo las escaleras y le dijo a Hermione:- Hermi estas bien? – SI si estoy bien Harry- dijo un poco ruborizada. – Yo abro la puerta Hermi no te preocupes- Y con paso ligero Harry fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta.... Sea lo que sea que haya visto lo dejo muy impresionado- A los pocos segundos reaccionó y dijo: TU?????????????????????????????'...........


End file.
